A Guardian's Legacy
by RT89
Summary: I think there was something missing at the end of the Movie. Here is what I think, hope you all enjoy.


**A Guardian's Legacy**

Disclaimer: I do not own any variation of Jack Frost. This is just a thought that's stuck with me since I saw the Rise of the Guardian's movie.

A/N: This story starts after the battle to defeat Pitch Black, Fear.

* * *

"We can't thank you enough for saving us Jack." Jamie says when its time for the Guardians to leave.

"I didn't do it alone. The other Guardians and I couldn't have faced Pitch and won without you, I couldn't be prouder." Jack responded with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"You never gave up, even when everyone else on the planet lost hope. I can see so much of my sister in you, she would be proud." Jack explained.

"Your sister?" Jamie asked, blushing at the praise while at the same time curious what Jack meant.

"I had a sister before I became a Jack Frost, in a little village by this very lake almost 300 years ago." Jack explained while looking at the iced over lake with mixed emotions on his face.

"You lived in the Burges before it became a town? You were human once?" asked a very confused Jamie.

"Maybe it would be easier to show them Jack?" Tooth suggested.

"How can I do that?" Jack asked

"By incasing your teeth container in the ice, it should allow everyone to very your memories." Tooth explained.

"Awesome! Please Jack!" Jamie begged excitedly.

"Sure." Was all Jack could say.

He walked out onto the frozen lake, placed his teeth container on ice, then touched it with his staff.

Tooth focused on the container for a few moments and then the whole lake lit up.

Everyone saw Jacks childhood play out; jumping about causing laughter, his parents tucking him in, his mother calling for him and his sister to be careful as they ran to go ice skating,

Then came the part where the ice was cracking under his sisters' skates. Him taking his off and grabbing a branch from near the edge of the pond, urging her to stay calm. Jack making a game of being extra careful, keeping his sister calm. Jack reaching her just before the ice beneath where she was broke, sending her sliding across to the edge of the pond and safety.

They all watched as Jack smiled in relief at saving his sister just as the ice broke beneath him, dragging him down. The final image of seeing his sister through the ice, then a blur as he passed out.

Everyone was shocked silent in awe at what they had seen.

"I woke that night as I was forced out of the water, bathed in moonlight but no idea who I was or how I had gotten there." Jack explained as he looked towards the heavens at the moon. "I went to the closest village for help but nobody could see or hear me. I tried reaching out for someone passing by and just passed right through. I wasn't able to be seen by anyone until you believed in me Jamie."

"Her name was Flee Bennett." Jack said with a sad smile looking at Jamie.

Everyone was shocked at this statement, none more so than young Jamie Bennett.

"You mean your like my great-great-grand uncle or something?" Jamie asked with awe and wonder clearly in his voice.

"Yep, always wondered why I kept coming back here to Burges, now I know. To look after my little sisters' family, my family." Jack says with pride and happiness for all to see. Jack points his staff at the pond and the ice changes shape, showing Jamie's family tree. Up five generations they all see Flee Bennett next to her brother Jack.

Jamie rushed over to embrace Jack in a tight hug, which Jack happy returns.

"What now?" Jamie asked as they broke their embrace.

Just as Jack was about to respond the ice began to change shape again, this time into the shape of an ice door with a picture of his mother and sister on it. Moonlight reflecting off of it.

Santa bellowed his laughter and said, "It looks like Jacks finally able to rest for a bit, that would be his Guardian sanctuary, like my Workshop and Bunny's Burrow."

"Speaking of homes, I think its time we get these tikes back to bed." Bunny said with an air of insistence. "Wouldn't want their parents to wake up and worry about where they are."

"Don't worry Jamie, I will always be here if you need me." Jack said as they all make there way back to town.

And so Jack went on to become a full Guardian, vowing to watch over the children of the world. He would always keep an ear out for Jamie though and visit whenever it was cold enough. He watched Jamie and his sister Sophie grow up happy, neither ever lost the belief in 'Uncle Jack' or the other Guardians.

 **The End**

* * *

A/N 2: Its not much but I always thought Jamie was related to Jack through his little sister. Jack spent 300 years alone, now he has a family and is believed in the world over. I thought it was the least I could do. May the Guardians watch over us all.


End file.
